A Dictionary Definition
by oxomo
Summary: Single word prompts based on fancy words i find in books. Lots of fluff and aesthetic appreciation.
_**Pandiculation (n): stretching or yawning as though before one goes to bed or wakes up**_

On the rare occasion the Karasuno boys had a training camp and on the rarer occasion Noya didn't excitedly rip everyone out of the sweet embrace of sleep, Daichi was graced with the opportunity to watch Suga wake up.

It wasn't until his second year Daichi had realized that Suga had a certain beauty about him when he first got up in the morning. While Suga slept, he had a soft pout with slightly parted lips and rested his head on his two hands folded like in prayer. The sunlight snuck in through cracks in the blinds painting streaks of glittering silver on Suga's hair. As he began to wake up, he had shifted into the light which now gave an angelic glow to his features. The curve of his nose seemed gentler and his mole a delicate dark spot on soft, flushed, porcelain skin. It took all of Daichi's self control to not reach over and slowly run his hand down the other boy's cheeks. Suga hummed into a groan as he stretched both arms out in front of him as he tried sitting up. With his eyes still closed he ran his hands through his grey hair while arching his back and groaning louder. He gave one final yawn as he opened his eyes and turned to Daichi.

Daichi's face had quickly flushed because he thought that for a moment Suga had caught him staring. Instead, the grey haired boy had given him a small smile and sighed, "I'm really not a morning a person." Careful to not give himself away, Daichi gave him a quick nod in response and began to sit up.

"Neither am I"

"I'll see you in a bit Daichi," Suga said absentmindedly without hearing Daichi and shuffled his way out of the room and to the bathroom. Daichi couldn't help but watch as Suga moved away from him, still overwhelmed by flurry emotions rushing through him from just watching the other boy wake up. He wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling for him, but he did know that he found a new reason to love the mornings.

From that point on, Daichi had always made a conscious effort to try and wake up before Suga so he could watch him, it felt as though he had his own private show that no one else in the world knew about. Unfortunately for him, he had the bad luck of having Noya as an energetic kohai, which was good on the court, but not so much in the morning. It was another one of those mornings where Daichi had thought he might get the chance to watch Suga again when he heard the eager noise of footsteps shuffling behind. Just as Daichi began to notice the small rays of light dancing across the gentle skin of Suga's cheeks, the curtains were thrown open everyone was greeted with an extra large "HELLO" from the extra small boy. The warm pleasant rays turned to harsh beams, blinding everyone in the room.

To Daichi's dismay, Suga's eyes flew open and he let out an unflattering squawk before diving underneath his covers. Daichi sighed internally for having a beautiful moment lost and got up for the day since he no longer had a reason to wait around. That day, everyone was wondering what had put Daichi in such a foul mood. They collectively assumed that it was because he had to get out of bed so early. Little did they know that Daichi was willing to wake up at anytime if that meant he got to watch Suga and that he was really upset because Suga didn't get to peaceful wake up that morning. In reality, Daichi just felt robbed of the opportunity.

The following year, as a captain Daichi had been very excited to go to the Tokyo Training Camp for two reasons; one being that it would be very beneficial for their team that year, and two that he could maybe get another chance to watch Suga. At the time Daichi still wasn't sure why he had enjoyed seeing Suga slowly rise to being fully conscious. Maybe because it was a display of such a delicate simplistic beauty, maybe it was the warm feeling it stirred deep inside, it was an innocent pleasure, but he could not figure out why it had been so important to him.

It was the last morning of the training camp, when Daichi finally thought he had found his chance to watch Suga. He had propped himself on his elbow and turned so that he could get a full a view. He moved slowly so that the rustling would not stir Suga or the others and prevent his moment yet again.

"Dai-san, what are you doing?" a groggy Hinata asked behind him.

Daichi nearly jumped out of skin at the sudden unexpected noise. "N-nothing, just stretching why do you ask?" he replied too quickly and too loudly whipping around to face the underclassman. However, the reply had been in vain and Hinata had already fallen back asleep. As he was about to turn back a hand gently touched his shoulder and nearly made his heart stop for the second time within the minute.

"Daichi," Suga yawned, "Why are you being so loud?"

"Oh, god dammit," he mumbled under his breath

"Hmm?" Suga perked up at the comment not fully understanding what was going on.

Daichi sighed defeated, "It's nothing, go back to sleep, I'm just not a morning person." He rolled onto his back and mulled over the thought that he would never have a chance to spend another early morning with Suga.

Suga smiled slightly, "I think you are a morning person Sawamura, you are always awake before me after all." Daichi shifted his back to Suga so that his creeping blush wouldn't be noticed.

Now as an university student, the best way for Daichi to start his day is watch the man next to him wake up, and he found the best possible view looking down into his arms.

The two had decided to get an apartment together when Suga had transferred to Daichi's university during their second year and when Daichi finally stopped being so dense and figured out his feeling for the grey haired beauty. Daichi had specifically looked for an apartment with bedroom that would allow the first soft whispers of to dawn creep in and shine on their faces and illuminate them in an otherworldly manner .

Suga yawned and turned deeper into his boyfriend's arms, "Do you really like watching me wake up so much?" he mumbled into Daichi's chest. Daichi couldn't help but chuckle at the tickling feeling vibrating through him as Suga spoke.

"I do," he said, kissing the top of Suga's head, gently toying with the smaller man's hair as it went from grey to silver in the strips sunshine.

"Then you should've told me sooner and you could've been enjoying this longer," Suga retorted.

"How long are you going to hold that over me?" Daichi laughed.

"I don't know, but I do know is that I am in no way a morning person," Suga whined pressing himself even more against Daichi's torso.

Daichi laughed thinking about all the other mornings he had struggled so much just to get a glimpse of such a candid moment of his now current boyfriend. "I know" he said more to himself than Suga, " you really aren't."


End file.
